Almas Inocentes
by Atori-chan
Summary: Introdución, prólogo, extra cómo queráis llamarlo del próximo fic, Calles Nocturnas. Los pensamientos de tres chicos antes de convertirse en el Dead Moon. Crossover de Digimon, Inuyasha y Naruto.


Una especie de prólogo de mi próximo fic crossover, **_Calles nocturnas_** y de su secuela _**Dead Moon**_.

--------------------------------------------------

**-ALMAS INOCENTES-**

_by: Atori_

_oneshoot_

* * *

_YAMATO'S POV_

La luna nuevamente, mi astro favorito. Salir todos los días del instituto, pasear por los caminos silenciosos, contemplar esa bella luna. ¿Qué tenía para que me atrajera de esa manera? Muchos me veían como un bicho raro, porque me comportaba como si fuera una chica cursi y enamorada de algo tan simple. Poco me importaban lo que dijeran los otros chicos, porque ellos no eran precisamente unos adolescentes sensatos como para criticar mis gustos. Pero ello derivaba en el instituto al que asistía. Un internado donde llevo desde los trece años. No es que la idea me agrade, pero según mis padres les parece una escuela perfecta para mi educación. Claro que ellos ignoran que los tiempos han cambiado. Antes los internados eran mucho más exigentes, los compañeros algo serios. Pero ahora en cualquier internado encuentras a chicos que hacen la vida imposible a los débiles, las clases deterioradas, profesores que no se molestan en tomar la educación en serio. Pero yo quiero complacer a mis padres, quiero llegar a ser alguien como ellos. Por esa razón, hago creer al resto de los chicos que soy alguien independiente y que nada puede intimidarme. La soledad me acompañaba en las horas de descanso. Mis notas eran las medias. No quería destacar, pero tampoco ser un analfabeto. En el fondo era alguien inteligente y además bastante popular. Los chicos me admiraban porque, a mis diecisiete años de edad, tenía a las profesoras y a cualquier chica con la que me encontraba mirándome de forma bobalicona. Yo solo reía ante esas caras ya que no me llamaban la atención. Creo que son los efectos de la luna, el que algún quiera enamorarme de verdad, tiene que ser de una chica que no me mire por lo atractivo que soy, sino por lo que hay dentro de mí. Soy muy sentimental aunque en ocasiones me vaya de pasota, pero si hay algo que odio son las superficialidades.

En mi adolescencia soñaba mucho, tenía muchos deseos, un futuro con el que quería compartir con la chica que más amase. Jamás imaginé que todo eso se derrumbara el día que la empresa de mi padre fue a la quiebra.

Por entonces, tenía un hermano pequeño, tres años menos que yo. Ambos estábamos muy unidos. Pero aquel día, cuando había llegado a casa, ver la desesperación de mi padre, los sollozos de mi madre, la impotencia de mi hermano de catorce años, me di cuenta de lo tan cruda que era la realidad.

Los cuentos de fantasía son solo meteduras de cabeza. ¿Para qué escribir esas chorradas? No hay un final feliz para ningún ser vivo. Naces y mueres. No hay más. Esa es la lección que había aprendido el día en que mi padre se había ahorcado y días posteriores mi madre se suicidó con antidepresivos.

Empecé a odiar todo en esta vida, me convertí en alguien huraño, la soledad era más reciente, la oscuridad más profunda en mi corazón. Aguantaba los insultos que me decían mis compañeros, pero llegó un momento en que todo explota. Estaba harto de esos cuentos donde el bueno siempre vence al malo, de que el bien gane de forma simple, de la gente que se hace llamar justiciera y no hace nada para evitar los crímenes.

Estaba harto, solo, en medio de las tinieblas y con único objetivo. La muerte eterna.

Sin mirar atrás, sin ningún ápice de dolor provoqué el primero de mis numerosos crímenes. Quemé vivos a aquellos llamados compañeros de escuela y a sus profesores. Eso me gustó. Sin embargo, parte de mí aún tenía un pequeño sentimiento de afecto y era para mi hermano, mi único familiar con vida. Con sumo dolor, le había pedido que se fuera a Europa bajo el apellido de soltera de mi madre. Había tomado una decisión definitiva. Me convertiría en un criminal legendario, en un lobo solitario que caza a sus presas. Formaría una organización llamada _Dead Moon_ y que ya contaba con un miembro cuando lo vi a mediados de la secundaria, cuando vi a "Dragon", uno de mis dos mejores amigos y con el que hice la promesa de morir juntos.

De eso ha pasado mucho tiempo. Ahora soy un lobo domesticado¿por quién? Precisamente por la chica que yo mismo he tomado como rehén hace tres años. Bajé la guardia y ella, una chica cualquiera me robó el corazón cuando antes nos odiábamos y pasamos por muchas penalidades. Nunca imaginé que cuando la tenía a punto de pistola, la tuviera ahora entre mis brazos, amándola como mi mujer porque ella es mi "Cielo".

Sin embargo me sujeto a la realidad. El bien es un sueño y un día ambos despertaremos y la muerte vendrá a por nosotros.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O

_SASUKE'S POV_

Cuando era tan solo un crío, mis ojos estaban sobre una sola persona, mi hermano mayor Itachi. Era perfecto, sacaba unas notas altas, era popular y lo mejor es que teníamos una relación fraternal que envidiaba a cualquiera. Si estaba en problemas, él acudía a ayudarme, si mis padres querían castigarme o reprimirme por cualquiera cosa, ahí aparecía él para salvarme. Era como mi héroe. Comencé a ir al mismo instituto que él, aunque en el fondo me desagradaba, ya que se trataba de un internado solo para chicos donde como una tortuga que se esconde tras su caparazón, me la pasaba con él a cada instante que podía. Muchos chicos para molestarnos decían que parecíamos una pareja de enamorados y eso a mí me molestaba y con las ganas de responderles, pero antes de que pudiera decirles algo, mi hermano siempre me decía que las palabras cargadas de insultos son propias de niños pequeños, que para ser un hombre no debías contestarles sino atacarles demostrándomelo con sus puños y patadas. Esa fue una lección muy valiosa que sigo hoy en día como norma primordial. Con él, me apunté a las distintas artes de lucha que existían en el internado que eran varias. Me había fijado en que un chico rubio de curso avanzado asistía a las mismas que yo siendo el número uno en todas ellas, y no sé porque, pero tuve la sensación de que podríamos ser buenos amigos.

Mi vida era feliz hasta que de la noche a la mañana cambió de forma inesperada. Todo ocurrió muy deprisa, todo, en una semana. Mi hermano se había metido a una misteriosa organización y varios días después lo encontraron muerto. Por alguna extraña razón, no quisieron abordar el tema y lo dejaron como un accidente automovilístico. El caso quedó cerrado sin saber cómo había ocurrido en realidad. La irritación creció en mí y la sed de venganza. Días después, mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico, quedando yo solo. Sin nadie, sin ningún pariente familiar. Solo un amigo lejano de mis padres, un maniático de las serpientes.

Aquel tipo me convirtió en un chico antisociable, y mis sentimientos antes inocentes volaron como el fuego mismo, como si un dragón apareciera y se llevara todo por delante.

Los años fueron pasando y me convertí en uno de los criminales más peligrosos bajo el nombre de "Snake" de la organización _Dead Moon_ que había formado aquel chico rubio. Me gustaba sus ideales y lo que había hecho. Algo macabro, lo confieso, pero era lo que se llamaría, la "justicia". Pues en este mundo solo triunfan los fuertes, no esos que se llaman los protectores del bien y se quedan de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

El _Dead Moon_ es como mi familia, ni siquiera aquel maniático de las serpientes se preocupaba por mí, solo le importaba la herencia que mis padres habían dejado y un prometedor candidato a ser guardaespaldas suyo. Yo era alguien independiente, no trabajaba para los demás, sino solo o en compañía de mis dos amigos. Sin remordimientos acabé matándolo y asqueado por el sobrenombre que llevaba me lo cambié por "Dragon". La bestia que arrasa sin mirar atrás, la que echa fuego, el dragón cruel y despiadado.

Suena gracioso porque ahora ese dragón se ha convertido en un defensor y protector de una chica, la misma que años atrás rapté, la misma que me miró con odio por haber matado a su abuelo. Y ahora ella es mi flor, única y especial. Pero al igual que todas las flores llegará un día que desaparezca como el otoño al arrancarla. Llegará un fuerte viento que ni siquiera el dragón podrá hacer frente a él. Y ese amor que ha crecido en nosotros, desaparezca eternamente.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O

_SESSHOMARU'S POV_

Mi padre siempre decía que las lágrimas eran inútiles, que no ayudaban a que los muertos volvieran a la vida. Para él era algo sencillo ya que era miembro de una de las organizaciones mafiosas conocida como "Inu", concretamente el líder. Yo no podía asimilar de forma tan fría el haber perdido a mi madre al haberme dado a luz. Era algo que desde niño siempre me había perseguido. Odiaba a mi padre por no lamentarse con su pérdida. Después descubrí que eso era solo una máscara frente a la organización. Detrás era un hombre corriente que estaba disgustado por no tener ya con él a la persona querida. Eso me había conmovido y empecé a admirarlo, a desear ser alguien como él. A formar algún día parte de la organización como un miembro más, alguien con el que él se enorgulleciera. Había ido al extranjero a estudiar y aprender las distintas artes de lucha, incluso aprendía a coger y llevar un arma y como anticiparme a ella.

Al volver, todo pasó a la decepción. Mi padre, aquel hombre fuerte y temido ante sus aliados, pero en el fondo un buen padre; ahora se había casado con otra mujer e incluso esperaban un niño. Quizás fue la rebeldía del adolescente que habitaba en mí y cogiera mis cosas para regresar nuevamente al extranjero y continuar con mis estudios, aunque el pensamiento de que mi padre olvidase a mi madre y estuviera con otra mujer estaba presente y me repugnaba. Lo que era más, por ella había dejado la organización¿cómo decirlo? Por culpa de esa mujer, mi padre se había "jubilado". No era justo, según había oído, cuando estaba con mi madre, seguía en la organización donde a menudo ella era expuesta al peligro y varias veces secuestrada. Y lo más importante, fue donde se conocieron y se enamoraron. Que mi padre abandonara la organización "Inu" era como olvidarse de ella por completo y por todo lo que luchó. Era dejarme a mí de lado. Ignorar que tiene un hijo.

Odié más a esa mujer que a mi propio padre, ella fue quién lo había hechizado. Ella, una don nadie, una pobre.

Los años transcurrieron y en Australia conocí al _Dead Moon_, quiénes estaban en el país de paso. Ya había oído hablar de su primer crimen y me sentía muy identificado con aquellos dos chicos. Solo bastó una mirada para que ellos no quisieran atentar contra mi vida y me ofrecieran ser uno de los suyos. No vacilé. Respondí de inmediato y aunque era el mayor de aquellos dos chavales, el rubio tenía toda la madera de líder y el pequeño ser un elemento de armas tomar. Viajábamos sin rumbo fijo como tres nómadas con nuestros verdaderos nombres, sin temer a que nos descubrieran y un día mediante las noticias me enteré que la policía había atrapado a mi padre y que iban a ejecutarlo. No perdimos el tiempo en volver a Japón, pero lo que me encontré fue a mi padre ya muerto. Eso me dolió profundamente, pero ellos "Wolf" y "Dragon" quiénes parecían entenderme me dieron la oportunidad de saciar mi venganza contra la verdadera responsable y que contaba con ellos para uno de los crímenes más importantes de mi vida. Y así fue, ante los ojos de mi hermanastro un niño de apenas cinco años, maté a mi madrastra y adopté la identidad de "Dog", el mismo nombre que la organización de mi padre, pero en inglés, pues igual que un perro así me sentía yo. El perro puede ser manso y tranquilo, pero un movimiento en falso y puede atacar sobre su presa.

Pero el perro también puede llegar a ser domesticado y a no mostrar siempre sus colmillos. Y eso es lo que me pasa ahora. Sigo el mismo karma que mi padre y soy consciente de que seguramente acabe como él. Pues no todo tiene un final feliz y es inútil pedir deseos a lo imposible. Solo disfrutar de lo que tienes ahora y proteger la sonrisa de mi pequeña, una chiquilla adolescente, que llegó buscando trabajo, pero lo que encontró fue dolor, sufrimiento y mi amor. ¿Cuánto durará el sueño¿Seguiré teniendo su dulce sonrisa incluso muerto?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Yamato Ishida, "Wolf"; Sasuke Uchiha, "Dragon"; y Sesshomaru Youkai, "Dog", como todos, fueron tres chicos con aspiraciones cara el futuro, futuro que se les había quitado y vieron el camino más fácil. Los dioses decidieron concederles una oportunidad de que conocieran el amor y lo que representaba el bien supremo aún a costa de sacrilegios. Pero el amor bueno, puede ser incluso malvado como les sucedió a nuestros protagonistas, que con la mente en tierra sabían que no iba a durar para siempre, cuando verdaderamente el destino puede ser imprevisible. Pues si hay una cosa única y eterna es el amor y tras un largo camino ellos acabaran por descubrirlo, ya que, aunque no todo tenga un final feliz siempre hay excepciones incluso para la gente de terrible corazón.

Nunca digas nunca. Jamás generalices. Esa es la verdadera lección que hay que aprender.

FIN

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Algunos ya conocen más o menos de que va este fic, y bueno se me ocurrió hacer como una introducción en un solo cap mezclando lo que les sucedió en el pasado con la época presente que ahora viven. La historia principial todavía está en proceso en mi pc, pero decidí publicar este extra como oneshoot para ir conociendo a los tres personajes principales y que vosotros también los conozcáis y con lo que vivieron y viven. Espero que os guste. Dejadme reviews para saberlo.

La historia original, **_Calles nocturnas_**, será un crossover con todas las etapas de Digimon con Matt y Sora de protagonistas; Inuyasha con Sesshomaru y Rin de protagonistas; y Naruto con Sasuke y Sakura de protagonistas. Todo ello un UA. Más información en mi profile.

'Atori'


End file.
